First Time
by teenage.cunt
Summary: There's a first time for everything... including fingering. An innocent game of Strip Poker leads to something much more graphic. Rated M for erotica.


**Note: None of the characters belong to me.**

First Time

"... and he pushed up so hard against me, and I could feel his balls hitting against me, and it was amazing. I was all ready for him, and as soon as he thrust in I just came everywhere. Miley, it was heaven on earth. You should try it, really. I heard Oliver making a few comments on how he'd 'totally tap that.' Just give it a shot!" Lily urged, pushing on Miley's knee.

Miley, Lily, and Oliver were played a card game that combined Strip Poker with Truth or Dare. The way it started was as Strip Poker works: you play a normal game of poker, but instead of betting chips, you place an article of clothing. If you win, you can put your clothes back on. Once you were completely out of clothes, you start asking Truth/Dare questions to the losers.

Miley and Lily were stark naked, and Oliver was only missing his shirt. They were all a bit drunk, and their voices were slurred. Oliver had asked Lily what her wildest sexual experience was, and she had responded with her most recent [drunken] sexual encounter with Jackson.

They were dealed another hand, and Miley was the first to lose. Lily and Oliver continued playing, and Oliver ended up winning. "Alright, Miley," Oliver started, rubbing his hands together, his eyes dipping over her nude body. "What was _your_ wildest sex?" he asked, winking at her. He was a bit more sober, and that just made him all the more able to enjoy what Miley and Lily were saying and doing. The girls, however, were completely drunk, and they were most likely not going to be able to remember this event in the morning. Miley looked at Oliver with wide eyes and a pursed mouth. She looked like a confused little puppy.

"Oh, I haven't had sex," she replied, shrugging indifferently. It was Oliver and Lily's turn to widen their eyes. A teen virgin celebrity? Yeah right. "I haven't even fingered myself ever beforee, sillies!" Miley squeaked in a high pitched voice. Oliver and Lily were utterly amazed. "Alright then, Miley," Oliver started, being the only one who could easily form a long sentence. "I dare you to masturbate in 5 different ways. I want dildos, shower head, fingers, vibrators, and a cucumber," he told her, his pants feeling a smidge tighter. Miley, of course, was game. She was drunk as hell for crying out loud. She giggled and said, "Alrighty then!"

-Miley went and got a cucumber from the refridgerator, two or three dildos from her mother's old stash, and a large vibrator also from her mother's stash. From her brother's room she took a condom, and headed to the bathroom, Oliver and Lily following suit.-

"Haha, okay then!" Oliver said, chuckling. From his pocket he pulled out his portable video camera and pointed it at her, pressing 'record.' "Alright Miles," he started, "fingers first!"

Miley smiled seductively at the camera and sat on the floor, then leaned back slowly till she was on her back. At first she just rubbed her breasts and moaned, but her hands started inching down. Down her heaving, perfect orbs, down her ribs, her stomach, and finally she was at her cleanly shaved pussy. Quickly snapping on a raspberry-flavored condom on to two of her fingers, she first brought her hand bak up to suck on the entire length of her fingers first. Then again she made the slow, seductive journey down to her pussy. When she reached it, she shoved her wrapped fingers into her cunt. Never having explored her lower regions before, her pussy wasn't ready for the amount pushed into it. It was only capable of holding one finger, and two was just too much. Miley arched her back and moaned loudly, but her fingers only went faster, shoving in and pulling out. "Oh, oh my god..." she moaned, pushing in and out faster and faster. She moved her hips up and down against her fingers, and with her other free hand she squeezed and toyed with her breast.

"And... next!" Oliver announced, taking his hand out of his pants and pressing the 'record' button again. "Shower head, babe," he told Miley, winking at her. She nodded, looking worn out and tired from her wild fingering. She crawled into the bathtub and filled it with water, turning on all five faucets. In no time at all, the bathtub was filled and Miley turned off the faucets. She grabbed the showerhead and turned it on, adjusting the dial so that it was set on "full blast." Oliver pressed 'record' again and gave the OK sign to Miley. As soon as he did so, Miley put her feet on the edge of the tub and lifted her body up so that her body (not including her arms and legs) made a bridge from one side of the tub to the other (horizontally). She took the showerhead and brought it slowly to her pussy. She blasted the water into it, and immediately started moaning and crying out for more. "It's happening, oh god it's gonna happen." She held the showerhead immediate to her pussy with her thighs, and Oliver moved closer to get bird's eye view footage. "Mm, mm, mm. Liking that, babe. Now do something with your hands, sweetheart," Oliver commented, the front of his pants getting wet already. Miley started to play with her breasts, twisting her nipples about and squeezing her breasts rythmically. Just when she thought she was going to come, Oliver announced, "Alright, Miley. Drop the head, moving on. Let's see... Dildos, I think."

"Ooookee dokee," Miley slurred, laughing hysterically. Rolling out of the tub and sliding on the floor, Miley grabbed the smallest dildo off the counter and started to rub it on her soaking wet body. The dildo got extremely wet and slippery, much like Miley's body. She started to push it into her cunt, making high pitched noises and squeaks. "Miley, baby, that's weak," Oliver said, and grabbed the largest dildo. Miley wasn't paying much attention to him, so she didn't notice him coming. "Lily, hold this," Oliver commanded, handing Lily the camera. She took the camera and pointed it at Miley's naked, wet body and Oliver advancing on her with a thick, ten-inch dildo. By the time Miley saw Oliver, it was too late. Along with the little four-incher Miley was using, Oliver jammed in the ten-incher. It barely fit in and immediately started sliding out, but Oliver kept pushing it in and shut Miley's legs together to keep it in. "OH MY GOD. It's gonna happen, oh my god it's coming. Here it comes, oh my god," she moaned, the dildos moving slightly as she tightened and loosened the walls of her pussy. Finally, she was just so wet that the dildos slid out and she came, her cum spilling out of her pussy like a waterfall. It spread like a puddle about her pussy, and Miley turned her body in a full circle so she was nose-to-puddle with her cum. Staring directly at the camera, she licked it off the bathroom tiles, scooping some with her tongue and letting it drip down her chin. Spreading some on her fingers, she rubbed her own leaking cunt with her fingers as well as the entire length of her body.

"O-okay M-M-Miley," Oliver stuttered, trying to keep in control of himself. He gulped and said, "V-vibrators, now." Lily never stopped recording, and Miley grabbed the huge vibrator off the counter. She pushed in the dildo-like object into her pussy, her eyes shut with a look of utter ecstacy on her face. It went in a little easier because of all the things her pussy went through. As soon as it was all the way in, Miley closed her legs as much as she dared and dramatically flipped the switch. All of a sudden, she started screaming and moaning, begging for someone to please fuck her now. Oliver immediately dropped his pants and started masturbating furiously, his hand stroking immensely fast. He came in no time, and pointed at Miley. His cum sprayed all over her, and as she shook on the ground she tried to catch as much of Oliver's cum in her mouth as possible. And what she didn't catch with her mouth she made sure landed on her body. Before he was done coming, though, Oliver was moving. "FUCK ME NOW FUCK ME NOW OH MY GOD," Miley screamed, repeatedly pushing in the vibrator as it kept pulling out. As she screamed, Oliver bent down and rammed his dick into Miley's mouth, effectively cutting off her screams. She stopped screaming and started sucking like there was no tomorrow, drinking up anything left that Oliver had to give her. When he was done, he fell over and lie there, his dick rubbing agaisnt Miley's ear. Miley was panting, having turned off the vibrator. Now she was just rubbing her clit with her finger, whimpering and moaning. "N-next, Miley... Next..." Oliver moaned from his point on the ground, and struggled to get up.

Once he did, he tossed the cucumber to her and bent over, his hands on his knees. Miley looked at the bumpy cucumber for a moment then shrugged. Looking straight at the camera, she started to push the cucumber up her cunt, her face expression not changing at all save for the slight quivering of her mouth. Finally, she couldn't take it (for the cucumber was fairly wide and long) and screamed out in ecstacy. Immediately she came again, heavily. She covered most of the ground surrounding her and the cucumber in her seed, then began to scoop up some of the cum leaking from her pussy with her fingers. Then she began to lick it off her fingers. This gave her an idea. Pushing the cucumber in once more to cover it completely in cum, she started to bring it up seductively to her mouth and began to bite into it, her eyes never leaving the camera...


End file.
